


hearts to love, hearts to break

by angelaxy



Series: Hearts on Fire [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Flirting, Love Triangles, Minor Violence, Multi, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: From what began as a happenstance in the city turned into an eventful day. Arthur managed to keep Michiru safe although it resulted to him being bruised and wounded.They shared a moment that might result into a heartbreak.
Relationships: Arthur/Michiru, Comte/Michiru
Series: Hearts on Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927747
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `





	hearts to love, hearts to break

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush for a prompt event,  
> & bcs I'm in the mood for some drama hehe~  
> xoxo

From what began as a happenstance in the city, it turned into an eventful day.

In one sunny afternoon, Arthur was strolling in the streets when he noticed Michiru walking on the opposite side of the street. Alone, unaware that there were two men following her. He wasn’t wrong about his deduction because then he trailed them and it was proven true after Michiru turned around for at least two street corners.

But Arthur won’t let them go too far. The moment the two men began to close their distance to her in a less-crowded street, Arthur ran towards them and put himself between.

“Now, now, you may admire her in the distance but I won’t allow you to lay a hand. Not a chance.” A smug smirk curved his mouth.

Michiru turned as she heard his voice, “Arthur..? Why are you here?”

Glancing over his shoulder, Arthur gave her a smile. “These two have been admiring you from the distance, luv.” He turned back to the men. “I was hoping you would reach your carriage before they act, but it seems unlikely now.”

“You’re ruining our plan!” One of them spoke in an angry voice, the other threw their fist at Arthur.

Arthur caught it with his hand, handling the other man’s attack, who had a knife in his hand, and soon a fight ensued.

Still shadowed by the sudden confusion, Michiru stood unmoving on her spot, watching Arthur fighting the men. Aware that Arthur had to hold back his strength to avoid killing them. He was not brutal or a murderer, Arthur’s heart was much softer than anyone might think — that much she knew. Her heart constricted in worry and concern.

If this went too far..

Michiru couldn’t stand still and watch, it was not a matter of winning or losing because the result was too obvious, but she didn’t want Arthur more wounded and hurt than this. Therefore she lifted her skirt and spoke to Arthur, “I’ll come back!” Michiru hurried to run, away from the scene, towards the crowded streets.

“No! Return to your carriage!” Arthur shouted, twisting a man’s arm and braced himself for the knife that was pointed at him. “Go home!” All he wanted for her now was to be safe, home, protected, nothing else.

Some moments later, Michiru ran back to Arthur, who was successfully handling the men, with some authorities behind her. “There! Those two men were criminals! They were following and attacking me!”

Arthur’s head snapped to her direction, eyes widened. “You.. You returned?”

“Of course! I’m not leaving you behind fighting these men.” Michiru stepped aside to let the authorities take over, but not before she took Arthur’s hand.

After handing over the authorities and having her hand in his, Arthur stared dumbfoundedly for a moment to their intertwined hands, then to her face, where he saw the sweet smile that made his breath caught.

“Let’s return home.” Michiru muttered while she began to lead their way back to her carriage.

Arthur let out a laugh despite the cut on the corner of his lips. He would endure anything for her, he thought to himself. A realization that was already there within his heart for quite a while.

Inside the carriage, Michiru sighed in relief, shoulders slumped as the shock from the commotion earlier began to subside. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.” Her gaze peered at Arthur who, for some reason, refused to look at her.

“It had to be done.” Arthur said absently, conscious of her gaze. 

Instead of a response, Michiru moved to sit beside him, pulling out a white handkerchief. “Arthur.” Her utterance was soft, yet demanding.

A pause, then, “Don’t look.” He still gazed through the window, to look at anything but her — feeling strangely vulnerable, broken, than he already had inside.

“Well, then I must do this.” Michiru proceeded to press her handkerchief on the side of his mouth all of a sudden, causing Arthur to hiss. “Your lips are bleeding. I can’t just sit and do nothing, Arthur.”

“These will heal in no time.”

“Still looks pretty bad, it might take some time.” Her soft gaze never left his face, all the bruises, cuts — she almost could feel his discomfort as hers while her handkerchief stained crimson. “You’re wounded because of me, this is the least I can do for you.”

In a slow motion, Arthur turned to look at her to meet her warm gaze. How oddly comforting to have someone cared for him as much as she did. The surfacing emotion tugged at his heart, one that he always tried to bury deep. And he always failed when it came to her. 

The last layer of his defense was a sly smile, a seductive gaze, “There might be one or two other things that you can do to make me feel better.” He caught her wrist, thumb caressing her skin in a small circle, quite suggestively.

“That won’t work on me.” A lovely blush spread across her cheeks, nonetheless.

Arthur wondered how long it had been since she was all he could think about. Since when did her warmth and kindness seep into his heart, gripping and holding it captive?

The carriage came to a halt, interrupting their moments as they arrived in the mansion. Arthur helped her climb down the carriage and attempted to retreat to his own room when something tugged hard at his suit jacket.

Certainly, it was Michiru, staring back at him with a stern gaze. “No, I still have to tend to your wounds.” 

And she certainly didn’t take no for an answer, dragging Arthur with him to the parlor.

“Now, sit over there.” Michiru said as they arrived, pointing at the couch then turning to Sebastian who provided her a washcloth, “Thank you, Sebastian, I’ll handle it from here.”

“If you need any assistance, you may find me in the kitchen.” The butler said, excusing himself and closed the door behind him.

The parlor was quiet, save the occasional groans and hisses from Arthur while Michiru tended to his wounds. Although he could tend to his own wounds, he was surely enjoying this despite his initial hesitance. “Did it occur to you, I can handle this myself, luv?”

“Oh, it did. But as I said before,” Michiru took a pause, pressing the washcloth against his face, cleaning the bloodstain from his cuts. “You protected me, now it’s my turn, even if it's in a different way.”

Arthur’s eyes gazed up at her, any trace of smile disappeared as the vulnerability returned to the surface. “It was what anyone would do in that circumstance.”

“Especially pretty women.” Michiru added with a restrained chuckle, the words somehow backfired at her, she had to force a smile to appear. “I know you won’t hesitate to save any pretty damsel in distress.”

All this time, he hid himself behind the layers of a shameless flirt, but now his gaze turned serious as he murmured in a low voice, “What if I only do it if it’s you?”

Michiru’s hand came into a halt in the air, the washcloth was cold against her palm and the time seemed to stop at that moment. Their gazes never left each other, peering straight through their souls. However, her heart betrayed her, thundering aloud because of Arthur like many times before. 

Surely, Arthur would be able to hear it, especially in this close distance.

Arthur did a bold move in spite of himself, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it, a lingering kiss that only made her heart beat even faster. The usual sly smile of his returned while he sat straighter with face upturned towards her. His voice was soft when he spoke, “If you want to, you may kiss me.” Affection in each of his syllables.

“I can’t.” The words came out in a slightly cracked voice. “..You know I can’t.” A part of her heart was falling apart, it was the right answer and yet.. _Why does it hurt this much?_ Michiru pulled her hands away from his hold.

His smile didn’t falter, even when she looked away from him.

An awkward silence settled, Michiru was the one who finally spoke in an uncertain voice, “I-I’ll get some water for you.”

Arthur watched her disappear through the door, fully aware of another’s presence in the hallway.

Comte had been standing in the hallway since Sebastian informed him about Arthur being wounded, yet he simply smiled when Michiru stepped outside the parlor — who was startled to see Comte there. 

“Allow Sebastian to take care of the rest, ma chérie.” The usual gentle smile adorned his features.

Michiru looked down to the carpeted floor, head hung low, she wondered if he heard her conversation with Arthur. How much of it he heard? Nevertheless, she had no regrets. “No, let me do this until he heals. He got hurt protecting me in the city earlier, Comte.”

He stroked her hair softly before tilting her chin upward so their gazes met. “Your kindness knows no bounds, but that is what I admire about you.”

Returning his gaze, she smiled while her heart fluttered with Comte’s words. “Thank you.” The soft blush appeared, also the endless wonder if Comte truly had feelings for her, not only meaningless sweet words and soft gazes — she sure hoped so.

Comte kept her company, inquired about what had happened while she went to the kitchen to fetch Arthur some water.

Inside the parlor, Arthur let out a bitter laugh at the sound of two sets of faltering footsteps, fading to the distance. He threw his back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling with hollow eyes.

The one thing he could not endure was:

Her heart belonged to someone else.


End file.
